Siaran Ulang
by nana.0.o
Summary: Nethere pengen liat siaran ulang pertandingan bola Indonesia VS Uruguay? Nesia menolak mentah-mentah! Warning : CRACK! OC! OOC! Nethere x Nesia as always :D bahasa yang lebay? Mungkin… berita lama...


**Summary :** Nethere pengen liat siaran ulang pertandingan bola Indonesia VS Uruguay? Nesia menolak mentah-mentah!

**Author's Note :** lagi produktif dan menghasilkan sekaligus 2 one shot XD eheheh…. Mumpung liburan sebelum menempuh ujian XP (bukannya belajar…) ah, saya udah belajar kok! Cuma itu buku kok rasa nya gak abis2 dibaca yah?

**Disclaimer : **aduh, capek menyebut nama bang hidekaz berkali-kali setiap nulis fic (;_;) #plakkk

**Warning :** CRACK! OC! OOC! Nethere x Nesia as always :D bahasa yang lebay? Mungkin… O iya, pertandingan ini kan udah lumayan lama… tapi baru ditulis sekarang, mangap XD

###

**Siaran Ulang**

**###**

"Hola Nesia-chan!" Nesia terkejut melihat Nethere yang datang tiba-tiba tanpa mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Memang hampir tiap hari dia datang kemari, sih. Harusnya Nesia tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Tapi...

"Ne..Nethere? Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin main saja kok." Jawab Nethere polos sambil memperhatikan Nesia yang sedang membelakangi TV.

'Jeng jeng jeng! Papparappariraa syalalala dubidubidam dam…' - karna gw ga tau latar lagu bola yg kemaren, anggep aja ini latar lagunya.

Mendengar latar lagu yang khas itu, bola mata Nesia membelalak, bahkan sebelum ia melihat kembali ke arah TV. ini gawat...

Nethere langsung melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju TV. "Ooh! siaran ulang pertandingan bola yang kemarin ya?" Nesia dengan sigap langsung menutupi layar TV dengan tubuh mungilnya. "bu..bukan! ini iklannya doang kok!" Nesia gelagapan mencari alasan yang pas agar Nethere tidak menonton siaran ulang pertandingan bola kemarin. Namun... sia-sia...

"Ah itu sudah mulai! minggirlah Nesia... aku ingin nonton..."

"pertandingannya nggak seru! kita main aja yuk!" ajak Nesia, masih berdalih tentu saja.

Nethere memajukan bibirnya sedikit."Itu pertandingan tim sepak bola-mu melawan Uruguay kan? Aku mau liat. Kemarin kan kau tidak memperbolehkan aku datang saat pertandingan sebenarnya."

_Jangan! Mendingan nggak usah liat sekalian! Pulang sana!_

"A..aku masak soto! Mau makan?"

"Bawa kesini aja, makannya sambil nonton."

"Ja! Jangan! Nanti tumpah! Di meja makan aja ya? Yaa?" Nesia sampai memohon, berharap Nethere mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV dan melupakan siaran ulang itu.

"Umm… kalo gitu, nanti aja deh. Lagian aku nggak terlalu lapar."

Nesia mencoba usaha lainnya dengan muka desperado "Pertandingannya benar-benar nggak seru! Nggak usah ditonton deh…."

Nethere diam, tidak menjawab. Namun matanya yang mengambil alih untuk berbicara. Baru kali ini... benar-benar baru kali ini Nesia melihat puppy eyes dari motherland nya itu. Mau tak mau, ia mengalah...

_Demi sinetron-sinetron kita yang lebay selalu, demi lagu-lagu melayu alay kita, Demi kemacetan kota Jakarta, Demi kenaikan harga bbm dan sembako, Maafkan aku rakyatkuuu! Kenapa saat-saat begini Nethere terlihat begitu menggemaskan….ARRGGHHHHH! _

Rupanya pergolakan batin yang tidak tanggung-tanggung terjadi di dalam pikiran Nation kita tercinta, Indonesia.

"baiklah..." Jawab Nesia pasrah, Nethere segera menarik Nesia dari depan TV dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya.

Beberapa menit pertama, dengan indahnya tim Indonesia mencetak gol pertamanya...

"GOOLLL!" Teriak Nethere penuh semangat, sedangkan disampingnya, Nesia berpikir keras supaya Nethere tidak melihat kelanjutan dari pertandingan yang amat memalukan itu. Bukan berarti tim nya bermain jelek, hanya saja belum saat nya tim Indonesia melawan tim Uruguay yang terkenal kuat itu.

"Wah, tim-mu gol duluan! aku benar-benar tidak sangka. Melawan tim Uruguay yang lumayan kuat...ckckck... bisa-bisa tim-mu menang nih." Nethere mengatakannya dengan senyuman lebar. Nesia yang mendengarnya justru makin khawatir. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Nethere melihat kekalahan timnya. Kekalahan dengan skor 7-1 itu amat menyakitkan. Nesia tidak dapat meramalkan apa reaksi Nethere jika ia melihatnya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan..._

Setelah gol pertama, iklan pun mulai menghiasi layar TV. Nethere terus saja mengoceh tentang gol barusan dan tentang prediksi-prediksi kemenangan tim Indonesia di akhir. Nesia melakukan ritual menarik-narik dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri, berpikir keras. Padahal otak tidak akan bekerja maksimal hanya dengan ritual seperti itu. Beberapa menit berpikir, Nesia akhirnya menyerah...

_Hanya itu... hanya itu satu-satunya cara..._

_Sebentar lagi iklan berakhir. Ia harus cepat-cepat bertindak, sebelum..._

"Umm, Nethere! ke kamarku yuk!" Nesia memberanikan dirinya. Ya, hanya ini satu-satu nya cara mengalihkan Nethere dari layar TV.

'deg!' raut wajah Nethere mengeluarkan semburat merah namun sekaligus dengan tatapan heran._ Tidak, tidak mungkin Nethere... Nesia bukan orang seperti itu. Pasti ini bukan seperti yang kupikirkan, jangan kehilangan akal sehatmu Nethere..._ kata hatinya mulai berbicara, dan memberinya pernyataan pernyataan logis sebelum Nethere kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Tapi... pertandingannya sebentar lagi mulai Nesia. Ah! lihat iklannya sudah selesai... " Ia melihat layar TV yang kini mulai menyorot lapangan bola lagi.

"duduklah lagi Nesia, kita lihat bersama..."

_Ayo Nesia! berjuanglah! demi harga dirimu! goyahkan Nethere!_

"Nethe, beneran kamu…. nggak mau ke kamarku?" Tanya Nesia sekali lagi dengan wajah malu-malu. Ia menunduk karena harus mengatakan kalimat itu untuk memancing Nethere, malu sekali.

_Ap..apa? barusan ia memanggilku? Nethe? Nethe? aku tidak salah dengar, kan? _

Nethere membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Nesia yang kini memakai puppy eyes untuk menyerangnya. Yak, selesai sudah, tamat, the end, death, ko-it, mati, inalillahi…. Nethere kehilangan akal sehatnya dan mengikuti Nesia menuju kamarnya, seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti induknya. Nesia yang masih memegang remote TV langsung mematikan TV nya dan melempar remote itu ke sembarang tempat.

TAMAT THE END OWARI GA ADA LANJUTANNYA! JANGAN PAKSA SAYA MELANJUTKAN….

Wahahahaha~ pendek? Emang iya…. Lagi-lagi niat dijadiin drabble tapi kepanjangan XD

Lanjut? Seperti yang saya bilang, ini gak bisa dilanjut… sebelum rate nya diganti ke M XDD

Dan anak polos seperti saya…. Errr…. *kompor melayang*

Kalo ada yang mau melanjutkan ini jadi rate M sih saya ga nolak… *kompor kedua melayang*

Demi author yang lagi siap2 menghadapi ujian…. Review?


End file.
